Realize
by JPTorres26
Summary: They looked at each other in a special way, yet neither of them said anything. It was only when they realized that they may not see each other again that they really wanted to tell each other what they felt. *AkiMitsu*


**~Persona 3 Fanfiction~**

**~Realize~**

"Good evening." greeted Minato Arisato as he opened the door to the dormitory lounge. He had just got back from his part-time job yet looked like he did nothing tiring at all, it was the usual Minato Arisato look. Now that summer vacation was ending, Minato spent his last free Saturday working, he figured he suddenly needed money when school started again.

"S'up, man?" greeted Junpei Iori who was seated at the couch reading his manga.

"Hi there, Minato." said Yukari Takeba who sat beside Fuuka Yamagishi, who gave their blue haired leader a simple nod.

"Hello there, Minato-san." said Aigis who was standing beside the couch Yukari and Fuuka sat on.

"Welcome home, Arisato." said Mitsuru Kirijo, the redhaired commander of SEES. She was reading notes on what looked like Calculus, she looked up as Minato passed "Oh, Arisato, I'm going somewhere for tonight and I'll be coming home late, so I can't go with you tonight." she began, then she turned to her right "Akihiko's here though, so you can still go if you want."

Akihiko scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Minato "I actually wanted to take Koromaru out for a walk tonight, if that's alright?" he asked.

Minato was surprised by his senpai's response. "Uh...yeah, of course, why won't it be?" he replied nonchalantly. Save for Junpei, Akihiko Sanada was usually the one who was always in the mood to go to Tartarus, and only turns down the offer whenever he's got important things to do, so this sudden denial of going up the tower was new to Minato.

_This is kind of awkward...there's must be something bothering Akihiko-senpai..._ Regardless, Minato didn't ask anymore, he decided to go up to his room and get changed.

"Thanks, Arisato." Akihiko said as Minato walked towards the stairs "Koro-chan, come on, let's go." he smiled and Koromaru barked happily as he stood up and followed Akihiko to the door. "Akihiko-senpai!" he heard Minato call out from the stairs "What is it?" he asked

"Umm...could you wait a while? I wanna go with you." replied Minato, who was looking from halfway down the stairs.

"Sure, me and Koro-chan will wait outside." Akihiko then opened the door and walked down the steps.

After a few minutes, Minato came down the stairs and found Akihiko and Koro-chan outside. Ending up in Nanagaki Shrine, where Koromaru always went to whenever someone took him for a walk, Minato decided to ask his senpai about his strange behavior. The two of them sat down on one of the long benches while Koromaru played around the whole area.

"Akihiko-senpai, is there something bothering you?" he asked

"Hmm?" Akihiko looked at Minato, puzzled by his question "Nothing, why?" he said

Minato looked at Koromaru walking around "I'm not sure, it's just not like you to turn down going to Tartarus. I thought maybe something was wrong." he said

Akihiko chuckled at the boy's sudden concern "Is wanting to take the dog for a walk that strange for me now?" he asked

"It's not that," replied Minato "perhaps I'm just not used to having you not want to go to Tartarus, you're always the one who wants to train after all."

Akihiko looked up at the half moon in the night sky "In a way, you're actually right, Minato. I've been thinking about something lately." he said

Minato's thoughts were confirmed, and he knew he was about to know exactly what was bothering Akihiko. "Care to tell me about it, senpai?" he asked

"I just realized, this summer vacation's gonna be the last one for me as a high school student. After graduation comes college, a whole new life awaits, leaving the memories of high school behind. I just thought...maybe if I had noticed it sooner, maybe I won't have anything to regret once I graduate. After all, we'll both be going our separate ways after this, we might not see each other again." said Akihiko, his voice reflected the regret he was feeling.

"If I'm gonna take a wild guess, Akihiko-senpai, I think things aren't too late with Mitsuru-senpai." Minato didn't even need to hear more to know it was Mitsuru that was on Akihiko's mind at that moment, he always felt there was something between the two of them.

"How did you..." Akihiko trailed off, but then he just chuckled at what appears to be Minato's lucky guess "nevermind, you're always the sharp one, Minato." he said, confirming the bluenette's guess.

Minato ignored Akihiko's comment and decided to ask more from him "Since when, Akihiko-senpai?"

"Ever since that night when we found Yamagishi." replied Akihiko "I've known her for four years, I never realized she would be more than just my friend, but I did. Even back then, she was always the one who worried the most, but that night, I knew I had to protect her, it hurt me to know that I wasn't there with her when that shadow attack her and Yukari. If I was, maybe she wouldn't have been hurt the way she was."

"But, it wasn't your fault, senpai. None of us expected that shadow to come barging in the front door, after all." said Minato, hearing his senpai open up to him like this was surprising. "Besides, it's not like Mitsuru-senpai held you at fault for what happened."

"I know, but still, she's always been there when I was hurt, I just wanted to return the favor for once. I wanted her to see that I really care for her." The way Akihiko said those words made Minato realize that he really wanted it, that this was the Akihiko Sanada cobbled up behind the strong, undeterred boxing champ.

Finally, Minato asked the question that would answer everything "Do you love her, senpai?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

It took a moment for the question to sink into Akihiko, taking a deep breath, "Yes, I do love her." he said "I've been a fool to not realize I've been in love with her for so long. All I did was dismiss the fact as our friendship growing closer."

"Then you should tell her, senpai." It wasn't a suggestion though, Minato knew Akihiko would regret a lot more if he didn't come out with it to Mitsuru. "Let her know how you feel, after all this time. You never know, she could love you back."

"That's quite a bold claim, Minato. I couldn't even assume part of that was true." But Akihiko smiled inside, after all, he's hoping and dreaming that it was the case for Mitsuru.

"Why not? I could actually imagine the two of you together." replied Minato. "Just do it, Akihiko-senpai, you don't wanna end up with a lot of regrets, right?" he said as he stood up and started walking to the stairs going down the shrine. Akihiko could only look on as Minato suddenly stopped as he was taking a step down. "In fact, I actually believe things will work out, senpai." he then looked towards their four-legged buddy "Come on, Koro-chan, we're going home." Koromaru barked before he followed Minato down the stairs.

* * *

"I'll be going out now, Takeba." said Mitsuru as she walked towards the front door, she stopped as she held the doorknob "Oh, could you tell Iori to start doing his homework, school starts in less than a week." with that, she went out the door and went to the dorm's parking lot. She looked at her bike for a moment before riding on.

_Looks like you're gonna be with me again today_ she thought as she started the bike's engine and set off. Her destination was Kirijo Group of Companies Office.

Mitsuru once liked going to her father's office just to see him every once in a month, but recently, she found herself going there every week for a whole different reason. She honestly didn't like going there again and again for it, but for once in her life, she wanted her father to see things the way she does. Outside her father's office, she took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in, Mitsuru." he said from inside. She was surprised, she hadn't dropped by his secretary to inform him of her visit, she went straight for his office. Him knowing it was her outside his office puzzled her.

_Was he expecting me?_

Nevertheless, she gently opened the door and closed it as soon as she got in. "Good evening, father." she said as soon as the door shut behind her. Takeharu Kirijo simply grunted in acknowledgment. She slowly walked toward his desk and took one of the two seats in front.

Takeharu observed his daughter intently before attempting to speak. What he saw was that once again, she had that look in her face that says _'this talk won't end well'_. He closed his eye sighed a few moments after she sat down "I guess you're here to talk your way out of the engagement again, huh?" he said

A weak gasp escaped from Mitsuru's lips at her father's words. This was not Takeharu Kirijo at all, or at least, this wasn't his way of speaking. Even between father and daughter, Takeharu spoke in a formal manner, as if Mitsuru was a client, or a company executive. Something was not right. Mitsuru's train of thought was interrupted when she remembered what she actually went there for. "Father, I know you think that it's for the good of the company, but I don't think I can fulfill my duties in this company if things go on like this." she said in a serious, yet polite tone.

Takeharu leaned back into his chair and frowned. "Yeah, I've heard this one before." he said "That and you not being happy about who I'm gonna have you marry regardless of who he is and which family he came from, am I right?" he said. This scenario was not uncommon between them, ever since Takeharu had told Mitsuru about her arranged marriage, she had come back every week trying to make him reconsider.

"Ah...I..." Mitsuru was speechless, she knew she had to come back again and again just to make her father change his mind, but the way he's talked to her made it sound like he had enough of what she was going to say, that he was getting tired of hearing the same words again and again. True enough, she couldn't think of anything else to say, she couldn't even tell her father who she wanted to choose for herself. She couldn't even mention _him_.

"Cat got your tongue today, eh, Mitsuru?" Takeharu smiled inside, it was the first time he had addressed her daughter by her name in an affectionate tone. He stood up and walked towards the other seat in front of his desk, he sat down and was now looking at his daughter face to face. "Listen, I have had enough of you coming here telling me to change my mind, Mitsuru." he said

_There...he said it...I've lost_

Mitsuru looked away from her father, she can feel her eyes watering as she looked out the wide window behind his chair, her long hair well covering her eyes. She didn't want to cry now, not in front of her father, she didn't want to cry because she lost the battle. _I must have been a fool to think I could get him to think otherwise...to think that I could finally make things work with Akihiko..._ her emotions were too strong to conceal, and she sobbed, a single tear falling down her cheek. Another one fell, and so did her defenses, and there she broke down in tears, in bitter defeat.

Takeharu simply looked down and sighed "I have to admit, this is hard for me, but if you really don't want to, then I guess I have no choice but to let you go." he said, a mix of sadness and guilt in his voice. He then raised his hand, gently swept off her hair and wiped off the tears in her eyes "I may have already forced too much on you, my daughter, I think it's the least I could do." he said as he stood up and walked towards the window.

Mitsuru was shocked, she slowly looked up and saw her father standing by the window "Wha...what?" she said "What do you mean?" she asked again. It took her a moment to realize what her father was saying to her, he was actually letting her go, she had actually won.

"I know I have not been the best father to you lately, and frankly, I don't think I can ever be one again. But at the very least, as a father, I want to see my daughter happy." said Takeharu. He then looked back to his daughter, whose face was evidently shocked. "If he's really the one who'd make you happy, then I want him to keep you happy." he then took a letter envelope from his desk and handed it to her.

Mitsuru opened the envelope and took out the paper that was in it, as she read through the contents, her shock grew even bigger. What she was reading was something she thought she'd never see, it was impossibility in her hands. "How did you...why did you..." she was now voicing out her thoughts.

Takeharu simply smiled "I've had a feeling you'd choose him, and with how you two grew to be closer than expected, it turns out I was right." he said

"But how did you know? You've never even seen us together." she was bewildered, she knew her father had really never seen the two of them together outside school. Those little walks they had, and even the one time they went out together on a Sunday, she hadn't told anyone about it, not even her father. Even if it was all a friendly get-together, for her, she held every moment dearly.

"I haven't, but my people did." Although it was rude of him to have the two of them watched, his intentions were all clean. He wanted to see what kind of man had made her daughter refuse the arranged marriage outright. "I know it wasn't the most pleasant thing to do, but I had no choice. I wanted to know what kind of man he was." he said.

She wanted to be mad at her father for spying on her, it was in all sorts, an invasion of privacy. She couldn't find herself to, though, not after what he had just done, after she had been relieved of what was going to be her planned out future. Instead of pressing on about it, she just simply smiled and asked "What did you think of him then, father?"

Takeharu did not say anything, but all he did was turn towards his daughter, and give her a faint smile. That was all the answer she needed, Takeharu Kirijo was the kind of man who'd think of every possibility before saying 'yes' to anything, after all. His smile was all the affirmation she needed, and in a swift motion, Mitsuru got off her seat and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, father." she whispered.

Takeharu was taken by surprise at Mitsuru's sudden action, but hearing her faint whisper, he hugged her as well, "Anything for you, my daughter." he said to her. They held each other's embrace for a few more moments, for Takeharu though, it felt like forever. It had been years since Mitsuru had hugged him like that, and she was still a little girl then, he can't help but smile at how his daughter's grown. He glanced at the wall clock hanging on the wall of his office and saw that it was already 11pm. He slowly pulled away "It's already 11pm, Mitsuru, don't you think you should head back to the dorm?" he asked

"Hm?" Mitsuru was puzzled at what her father meant for a moment before it hit her. _The dark hour. _"Oh right, I think I should." she said as she slowly made her way towards the door. She stopped as held the doorknob "Father, is it okay if I bring him to meet you next time?" she asked.

Takeharu pondered for a few seconds before answering Mitsuru's question "Anytime." was all he said, she chuckled before she let herself out the door.

As Mitsuru walked down the Kirijo Group's garage, another thought came at her. She remembered that Akihiko went out to take Koromaru for a walk that night. When she got on to her bike, she knew she had to take a detour on the way home.

* * *

As Minato made his way down the steps with Koromaru, he simply smiled at the figure that was standing at the base of the stairs. "Good evening, senpai." he said as he took out his portable player from his pocket and put both earphones on. He looked back and saw that Akihiko was standing midway down the stairs, his eyes wide as he stared at the person beside Minato.

"M...Mitsuru, what are you doing here?" asked Akihiko, his face flushed as he remembered every word he and Minato talked about. Thinking about it, Minato already saw Mitsuru as he headed down, so she probably heard what the bluenette had said.

Minato shifted his eyes between his senpais and excused himself. "I'm gonna go ahead now, Koro-chan looks tired." he said as he nodded in the direction of Koromaru, who was now laying on the ground. He didn't wait for Akihiko-senpai to retort about leaving him behind and went off walking, Koromaru running after him.

Akihiko watched as Minato casually walked away as if he wasn't there. Realizing what Minato just actually did, he sighed in defeat.

_I can't believe Arisato just ditched me here with Mitsuru like that, he's a sly one I'll give him that...and more when I get back tonight _the last part he added with pursed lips. He then turned his attention to Mitsuru, who was still standing there, looking at him. "So what brings you here, Mitsuru?" he asked.

"I was actually looking for a place to be alone for a while." she began "But seeing as you're here, do you mind staying with me for a while?" she asked. There was no way she was going to keep things a secret anymore, now that the barrier, the arranged marriage, was gone, she could be herself and finally let her feelings loose. All she hoped for now was that she wasn't rushing things too soon.

Akihiko repeatedly blinked his eyes "O...of course, I don't mind." he said "How about we go back up, it's a lot more comfortable there." he walked back up the stairs and sat back down on where he was seated with Minato earlier. Mitsuru followed him and took the spot beside him. "So, I'm guessing things didn't go so well over at the company, huh? It's unlike you to stop by someplace on the way home." he said. It was true though, Mitsuru always had a two-way road, she would go to some place, and go straight back home with no detours. Her presence was the last thing Akihiko expected too, so something must have happened.

"No, it's just that..." Mitsuru trailed off, stopping herself mid sentence. She wasn't gonna get anywhere if she didn't tell him everything outright, so she took a deep breath "Akihiko, I haven't been honest with you." she said.

Akihiko's eyes widened "What? I don't understand, Mitsuru. What do you mean you haven't been honest?" the truth was far from what Akihiko was thinking now. The words jealousy, worry and rage would best describe the numerous thoughts going into his mind. No one could blame him, though, after he had just spilled the beans to Minato, he couldn't help but think that she might say something bad.

"I...I haven't been going to the company for business matters." she started "I was going there to make my father reconsider."

"Reconsider? You're not making sense, Mitsuru."

"You see, two months ago, my father had told me that I was going to be _married_. An arranged marriage...just like the one he had with my mother." Akihiko's heart sank at the word, were his hopes suddenly crushed? Crushed by Mitsuru herself? "But...I did not want to, I did not want to be married to someone I don't even know." he could have sighed out of relief at that moment, but he just looked at her while she went on "I don't want to be with someone I don't even love."

At that moment, all that Akihiko wanted to do was hug Mitsuru and tell her how she made the right choice, but he wasn't that selfish, and he knew how hard of a choice it was for Mitsuru. Being the future heiress of the Kirijo Group of Companies was no easy task, and she had just sacrificed what would've been a chance for the good of the company, all to fight for her own personal feelings. "What about the company? I'm pretty sure your father doesn't like your refusal to this." he wanted to at least make her feel better.

"No, he didn't like it, and that is why I just kept coming back. I hoped that if I made him realize that I really didn't want to take any part in any of it, I'd make him change his mind." replied Mitsuru. She was staring at the half moon in the night sky, avoiding his gaze that she knew was piercing through her.

"What about today, didn't something happen?" he inquired, he now wanted to know if his worries...or his fears will be realized.

"Yeah, something did..." she stopped and stood up from the bench and walked towards the sand box. "He finally gave in...he let me go." she said in a casual tone. Her fight wasn't over yet, she still had to know if he would let her be with him.

"Wow, I guess that's great then." It really was, Akihiko was jumping for joy inside, he had a chance, now all he had to do was grab it.

"Akihiko." she turned to face him for the first time since they talked "Do you think I made the right choice?" she asked seriously.

"I can't tell you if what you did was right or wrong, Mitsuru." he began "What matters is that you did what you thought was right, and that's all that matters." he then held out his hand and placed it on her shoulder, a gesture that surprised them both. But he wasn't about to stop now. "Come on, lighten up." he said as he gave her a soft smile "The Mitsuru I know never lets things like that get to her. You're a strong person."

"The Akihiko I know was never a sweet talker." she joked. Akihiko cast her a suspicious glare before the two of them laughed at each other. She looked back at the sky before she spoke "Akihiko, do you...know how it feels to like someone?" she asked intently.

The question caught the boxing champ off guard. Another thing to worry about had appeared, Mitsuru liked someone, and he had to find out who had just beaten him to her heart. Still, it was him who was with her at that moment "I do, in fact, I do know how that feels right now." he answered.

"You do?" Mitsuru didn't know how to react, would she be happy for him or be the other way around? Nevertheless, she wants to know "Mind telling me who?"

Akihiko suddenly had an idea "Not that easily, Mitsuru, maybe a guessing game would make things interesting." he said as he put a finger on his chin and smiled mischievously at her. "Five guesses." he said

"Fair enough." replied Mitsuru as she crossed her arms, "Is she in your class?"

"Nope." That was one guess down, four remaining.

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow "Really, Akihiko? I always thought you had liked that Shoji girl." she once saw Akihiko and Shoji talking when she took a peek in his homeroom, she had to admit, the way they were happily talking to each other made her just a tiny bit jealous.

"Nope, it's not her." said Akihiko, then he turned to her and smiled "That was another guess, Mitsuru, two down."

Mitsuru frowned, Akihiko had outsmarted her at that question. She then thought of other possibilities and came up with another guess "Is it your boxing team manager?"

Akihiko's eyes widened at her next guess "You're seriously asking that? You do know she's Akagi's girlfriend, right?" Akagi was Akihiko's teammate in the boxing team, and Mitsuru should've known about Akagi and their team manager's relationship since she always saw the two of them walk home together when she waited outside the gym for Akihiko.

"Oh, uh...must've slipped my mind there." muttered Mitsuru. That was the third of her five guesses, she needed to narrow the search down or she won't get anything. She then suddenly had the idea "Is it someone within SEES?" she bravely asked.

"Yeah, you're getting there." plainly replied Akihiko, who was now hoping she'd mention herself so he can finally tell everything.

"Hmm..." Mitsuru thought deeply for a few moments before she made her final guess. "Akihiko..." the way she said his name made him instantly turn towards her and look at her in the eyes "...am I the one?" she asked intently, the fiery look in her eyes showing that every bit of what she said was serious.

Akihiko closed his eyes and smiled, all he needed to say was "Yes, Mitsuru." and he felt like he'd done everything he needed to.

Mitsuru's lips parted as she was about to say something, but she immediately closed them together and just jumped onto Akihiko, her arms wrapped tightly around him, her head resting on his chest. Akihiko was yet again caught off guard, but this time, he simply went with it, as he put one arm behind her and the other hand on her head, playing with her soft, crimson red hair. There were no words needed for this affectionate exchange, words that return each other's feelings was not necessary.

They held each other in their arms for what felt like forever, but only truly a few moments. As they slowly, hesitantly pulled away from each other, Mitsuru looked up at Akihiko, "To be honest, I was going to say the same to you, Akihiko, but now, I don't feel like it's enough." she said

Akihiko reached his hand out and took hers, he then put his other hand over it as he held it tightly. "It doesn't matter, because even without words...I know."

Mitsuru smiled as she laced her fingers into the hand that held hers, "I think it's time we headed back." she said.

Akihiko simply nodded, and as they walk hand in hand down the stairs, Mitsuru noticed her bike that was parked near the base of the stairs. "I think I'm just gonna go back this one tomorrow." she said. She wanted to keep his hand in hers for as long as she can, because as far as she's concerned, her hands are right where they need to be. They eventually arrived back at the dormitory, where they find their dormmates mysteriously awake even when it was past 11pm. Everyone simply glanced and smiled as they saw that even inside the dorm, Akihiko and Mitsuru's hands entwined each other.

Minato, smiling at the sight of the two, thought it appropriate to welcome them back, "Welcome back, senpais." he said

Mitsuru looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were on them, her face flushed at she noticed that she was still holding Akihiko's hand. She then resorted to scolding him as to why they were all still awake late in the night "Arisato, why is everyone still awake? Shouldn't you be all sleeping by now?" she asked.

"Senpai, it's Sunday tomorrow, we don't have school." replied Minato matter-of-factly

"Well you guys can stay up all night if you want," said Akihiko who squeezed Mitsuru's hand tightly. "as for us, we're both tired, we'll see you all in the morning." then he slowly let go of her hand and made his way up the stairs, she too, followed behind. Midway up the stairs, Mitsuru stopped and looked back down at Minato "Arisato, I'm gonna have to talk to you tomorrow." she said before heading on up.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." said Junpei, looking over towards Minato

"I can handle that," quickly replied Minato "besides, after tonight, I'm sure they're both gonna forget I tipped everyone off." What Minato told everyone was that they were in for a surprise when their senpais get home, and they sure had quite the surprise. He never told anyone about the talks he and Akihiko had though, because he knew it was soon going to be just a thing of the past.

Upstairs, Akihiko and Mitsuru parted ways on the second floor, where the boys rooms were. As Mitsuru went on to the base of the stairs going up, Akihiko called her out. "What is it?" she asked as she walked towards Akihiko, who was still standing outside of his room. "I just want to say good night, Mitsuru."

She replied with a warm smile "Good night to you too, Aki." she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She quickly walked away as soon as she did, though, making her way up the stairs without another word. Akihiko chuckled as he opened his room "Good night, indeed." he whispered to himself.

The next morning, Akihiko found a note slipped under his door, he got up from his bed and picked it up.

_'Aki, my father wants you to join us today for lunch, meet me at the school grounds at 12 noon. My father wanted to talk to you...as my boyfriend'_

He smiled as he read the last part of the note _'Love, Mitsuru'_


End file.
